Dark Days
by qwequel
Summary: A Mighty DucksStar Trek crossover. The mighty ducks must fight star trek's most terrifying villian in order to save humanity from destruction.
1. Chapter 1

"Dark Days"

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mighty Ducks, the Walt Disney Company does. I do not own Star Trek, Paramount Pictures, which is owned by Viacom does.

The Mighty Ducks/Star Trek crossover

It was a sunny day in Anaheim, California. At least not a day that would bring about a battle for the survival humanity and our 6 heroes in the middle of it. Then suddenly a huge dark cube-like ship appeared over earth's atmosphere and was descending. Drake One's alarm sounded instantly.

"Let's see what it is guys", said Wildwing as they raced to the drake one computer.

Tanya put the strange cube shaped thing on the viewer.

"What is that thing?", exclaimed Mallory.

"Doesn't look like anything from earth", said Duke.

"Tanya can we learn anything about it?" said Wildwing.

"I'm sorry but I can't, the surface doesn't look like anything like any ship we ever encountered before", said Tanya.

"Looks like something from a comic book I read once", said Nosedive "but it looks kinda wimpy if it doesn't have any weapons".

"Maybe it's a peaceful alien visitor come to visit earth", added Grin.

"I don't think so, look", said Mallory as she pointed to the view screen. It now showed the cube-like ship firing green weapons down on the city.

"It doesn't look like it's hitting any heavily populated areas", said Tanya, "just the military installations".

"Just the same we better stop whatever it is before it starts killing people", said Wildwing, "let's go ducks". The other ducks started to follow him to the Aerowing but Tanya didn't come.

"Hey Tanya, you coming?", said Dive.

"Ah no I have to fix the Migrator from our last battle it got pretty damaged" said Tanya.

"All right, catch you latter", said Dive as he followed the others to the Aerowing and they took off into the air to find out what that thing was in the air.

Wildwing flew the Aerowing to the region of the city where the alien ship was hovering.

"We have to get as close as we can to see what we're dealing with", said Wildwing. As he turned back to the controls everyone could hear something coming over the speakers.

"WE ARE THE BORG. YOU WILL BE ASSIMILATED. YOUR BIOLOGICAL AND TECHNOLOGICAL DISTINCTIVENESS WILL BE ADDED TO OUR OWN. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE".

"What was that", said Duke.

"Some kind of weird threat" said Mallory.

"What do they mean by assimilation, sounds like some crazy scientist", said Nosedive.

"Well whatever it is I think we should stop it from firing on the city", said Wildwing. Then he fired some missiles at the strange ship but it had no effect.

"What, those missiles had no effect on them", said Wildwing.

"Clearly we're dealing with a determined enemy", said Grin.

Suddenly a green tractor beam locked on to the aerowing.

"Hold on ducks, looks like we're being caught in some tractor beam", said Wildwing as he tried to get out of it.

"Can't we escape it?", said Mallory.

"I don't think so", said Wildwing.

"Look we're being pulled into the ship", said Nosedive.

The aerowing was pulled through a circular opening in the ship's hull.

"Look at this thing", said Duke, "it looks like something out of a sci-fi movie".

"Yeah and it looks kinda spooky too", said Dive.

"Come on guys, while we're here we might as well see who we are dealing with", said Wildwing. They followed him as the exited the aerowing. They walked on a metallic pathway to a corridor with strange alcove like things in the walls. There were people in them. Only it looked like some mechanical things were attached to their bodies.

"This is weird", said Mallory, "Can you find any life forms Wildwing?".

Wildwing put on his mask and scanned for any life forms.

"I can't find any life forms at all, and yet there are what look like people every where", said Wildwing.

One of them brushed passed Nosedive and scared him.

"Ah that thing almost got me", said Nosedive.

"Calm down Nosedive, it doesn't look like they know we are here" , said Wildwing.

"I can't since any karmas in this place, an obvious bad sign", said Grin.

"Maybe we should explore this ship", said Duke.

"That's a good idea, we'll all go in one group so we don't get lost", said Wildwing, "let's go". He led the team searching down a corridor filled with the zombie-like people and the strung alcoves lining the walls. Nosedive was looking all around that he didn't see the others walk off without him.

"Hey where is everybody?", said Nosedive looking around. Finally he decided on one direction and decided to go that way.

"Maybe there down here", said Nosedive. He walked down the corridor slowly until he came to what looked like a computer control panel.

"Hey, this must be some kind of computer", said Nosedive, "I wonder what would happen if I were to touch it". Nosedive pressed a finger on what looked like a button. Then something happened. Two of the strange aliens that called themselves the Borg exited the alcoves and converged on Nosedive.

"You stay away from me you weirdos", said Nosedive. He raised his puck launcher and fired at the closest one, knocking it down. He turned around to see another one behind him.

"Same goes for you to", Nosedive fired his launcher again and it bounced off of him, they adapted to the weapon.

"Guess I'm on my own now", said Nosedive. He tried to run in one direction but they blocked him. One of them reached for him and grabbed him by his neck and stuck 4 sharp needles into Nosedive's neck.

"Ahh", said Dive as the Borg then let him go. Dive collapsed to the floor by a wall. The experience left him exhausted.

"What was that, what did they do to me", Dive said gasping for air. "I feel so sleepy, maybe I'll just fall asleep, just for a moment". Dive fell asleep where he lay. He was quiet and motionless. But deep inside his body, the nanoprobes that were injected into his bloodstream via the needles were already doing their job. The nanoprobes replicated and began pouring their alien materials into Nosedive's bloodstream. They also began to "communicate" with each other and coordinating their jobs. They then latched onto his tissues and began burrowing through is flesh. The left behind long coiled strands of light coiled conducting material that would form the network that wound be visible on the outside of the blue markings that were showing up on dive's flesh. Then the links would connect with another. Similarly also forming magnetic fields and form the network and pathways for the systems that where being constructed. Nosedive began to twitch in his sleep. He was having strange dreams that seemed like memories. Then the whispering began, started by the network that was forming all over his body and in his brain. As it formed it learned, piece by piece. The most dense and complicated areas of networking where forming around the needle wound and in Dive's brain. Nosedive could hear what they where saying to him via the whispers in his mind, which were getting louder and repeated until the networking became completed.

"WE...ARE...THE...BORG"

Nosedive understood immediately. For once in his life there was order out of chaos. The whispers through out the networking told him what he must do. He took peace and comfort in knowing what he must do. He understood everything now. The subspace reciever in his brain was completed. Download of Borg core commands began immediately. This triggered the nanoprobes and the network to form new systems, power storage, data processing, sensors throughout his body. Commands were recieved through the networking were received and Nosedive stood up, he then began walking to the assimilation chamber where it would all be complete. He arrived there where other Borg were waiting for him. He walked over to the table and he laid down on it. The table was lowered and the surrounding Borg began to gather and they began to attach the implants that were on other Borg on to Nosedive. First a cyllinder shaped device known as a primary cortical node. It would serve to regulate all the other devices that would be attached to him as well as prevent Nosedive's immune system from rejecting them. Next a device called an Ocular Implant was attached over his left eye. It will grant him the ability to have advanced sight and analyzation skills. Then a Neural Transciever is attached to his spine. This connected him with the collective. Right way everything Nosedive was as an individual, everyone, everything was spread across the collective and analyzed. It was deemed irrelevant. Many other implants where attached to Nosedive to complete the process. Then the Borg armor and exoplating was attached and it was finished. Nosedive, or what he was now known to the collective as Borg Drone 1 of 1, Quartinary Adjunct to Unimatrix 893 got up from the table, stood up and walked off after receiving his commands from the collective.

In the other part of the cube the others were realizing that Nosedive was lost.

"Hey have any of you seen Nosedive?", Wildwing asked the others.

"No', said each one of them.

"We had better look for him", said Mallory. They splitted up in separate directions and shouting Nosedive's name.

"Nosedive, Nosedive where are you?", said Wildwing.

"Dive, where are you?", asked Mallory.

"Dive can you hear us?", asked Duke.

"Are you here little friend?", said Grin.

They all kept searching the ship. Shouting his name and trying to find him while trying to avoid these zombie-like aliens.

End of Chapter 1

Chapter 2 to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"Dark Days"

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mighty Ducks, the Walt Disney Company does. I do not own Star Trek, Paramount which is owned by Viacom does.

Chapter 2:

The ducks were searching all over the ship to find Nosedive. Somehow he had gotten lost and separated from the group.

"Nosedive, where are you?", said Wildwing. Mallory turned down one corridor and looked to her right and almost screamed at what she saw .

"Hey everyone get over here", said Mallory. Everyone gathered around her.

"What is it?", said Duke.

"I think I found Nosedive", said Mallory, "look". She pointed up to a Borg alcove that contained Nosedive, or as he was known now as 1 of 1 regenerating.

"Oh my gosh, what did they do to him?", said Wildwing.

"It looks like our little friend is one of them", said Grin.

"What are we going to do now?", said Duke.

"I guess we know now what they mean by assimilate, they mean they can turn us into one of them", said Mallory.

"Maybe we can still talk to him", said Wildwing. Wildwing walked up to Nosedive in the alcove and he tried to talk to him.

"Nosedive, Nosedive it's me, Wildwing your brother, can you hear me?", said Wildwing. Nosedive didn't respond. Wildwing turned back to the others and then back to his brother. Suddenly Nosedive's eyes opened and it startled Wildwing. He had to move out of the way of Nosedive's path as he exited his alcove. Wildwing went to down to where the others were.

"Where's he going?", said Duke.

"I don't know but I think we should follow him", said Wildwing. He led the others to follow Nosedive as he walked down the corridor.

"I think we should try and circle around him, maybe then we can get through to him", said Mallory.

"Good idea", said Wildwing. Nosedive stopped at a Borg computer console. The other ducks moved to circle him as he turned and they did. Wildwing spoke first.

"Nosedive what happened to you, can you hear me?", said Wildwing. This time Nosedive saw that he had to respond if he was going to get free to fulfil his orders from the collective.

"We are 1 of 1, quartinary adjunct of unimatrix 893, please step aside", said the drone formerly known as Nosedive.

"What are you, what happened to you?", said Mallory.

"We are Borg, we exist to service the collective, as you will.", said 1 of 1 (Nosedive), "you will also be assimilated, you will also service the collective, resistance is futile" he spoke directly at Mallory. With that Nosedive moved aside and continued on his way down the corridor.

"I guess there's nothing we can do for him", said Grin.

"I guess that's whatever is left of my brother in that... 1 of 1", said Wildwing, "I think we should try to find a way out of here".

"Agreed", said the others. Wildwing led them down the corridor to try to find a way out, now realizing there probably was not anything that could be done to help Nosedive now, he was one of them, a Borg. Mallory was the last to follow. She was still looking down the corridor that Nosedive walked down, still can't believing at what happened. Just then a few Borg drones blocked her view of the others until they were out of her sight. Now she was lost. Now Mallory was scared.

"I wonder if this is what happened to Nosedive, after he got lost they found him and they turned him into one of them", said Mallory as she walked down the corridor. Just then two Borg drones circled her. She got scared and raised her puck launcher and fired.

"Stay away, I'm not going to let you do to me what you did to Nosedive", said Mallory as she fired but the pucks just kept bouncing off their shields as they had already adapted to them when Nosedive tried that. One of the Borg drones advanced on Mallory. She tried to run but the drone grabbed her back by one hand and with it's other stuck the needles into her neck.

"No, let me go", she yelled as she tried to get out. As the needles were retracted She was carried away to the assimilation chamber. Later the ducks realized that Mallory was missing.

"Hey where's Mallory?", said Duke.

"I don' t know I thought she was behind us", said Grin.

"We better find her", said Wildwing, "Let's split up in all directions and we'll meet back here later". They then separated.

A few minutes later a figure came out of a Borg entrance way. It was a newly-assimilated female Borg Drone and if the other ducks were there they would have immediately recognized it as Mallory. But now it was another part of a unimatrix founded with Nosedive. She was now 1 of 2, secondary adjunct of unimatrix 893.

End of Chapter 2

Chapter 3 soon to follow!


	3. Chapter 3

"Dark Days"

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mighty Ducks, The Walt Disney Company does. I do not own Star Trek, Paramount which is owned by Viacom does.

In one part of the Borg ship Duke and Grin were heading down a corridor of the Borg ship while looking for Mallory.

"Hey Mallory, where are you?", said Duke yelling for her.

"I think if Mallory cannot hear us she must be far away from us", said Grin.

"Yeah but we got to find her and then meet up with Wildwing so we can find a way to get off this ship and stop these things whatever they are", said Duke.

"What about Nosedive?", said Grin.

"I think we're going to have to forget about him, he's one of them now", said Duke.

"That's to bad, he was always strange but I liked him", said Grin.

"Yeah, we all liked him", said Duke as he finished searching one end of the corridor. Just then Grin thought he heard something that sounded like Mallory's voice.

"Duke, I think I hear something", said Grin.

"You think it might be Mallory?", asked Duke.

"I don't know but I think I'll check it out", said Grin.

"Maybe I better go with you so nothing happens to you", suggested Duke.

"All right you can stand around the corner and I'll call for you if something happens", said Grin.

"Okay but be careful", said Duke. With that Grin disappeared behind the corner to investigate the strange noise that might be Mallory. Suddenly Duke heard Grin yell.

"Grin what's wrong" said Duke as he turned the corner to first see Grin slumped to the floor with the looks of the first stage of assimilation and the assimilated Mallory standing over him.

"Mallory is that you?", asked Grin. Mallory turned around.

"We are 1 of 2, secondary adjunct to Unimatrix 893, you will be assimilated", said Mallory looking directly at Duke.

"Mallory no, don't do this", said Duke as Mallory walked towards him.

"Mallory please no", screamed Duke as Mallory grabbed a hold of Duke and pierced her assimilation needles into Duke's blood stream and releasing millions of nanoprobes into his body. Mallory then retracted them and watched Duke as he slumped to the floor as the assimilation process began. Then Duke stood up and looked directly at Mallory. "We are 3 of 3, third adjunct of Unimatrix 893", said Duke and she motioned for him to follow her. Then Grin did the same. "We are 4 of 4, 4th adjunct of Unimatrix 893", said Grin. Then Mallory began to walk towards the primary assimilation chamber with Duke and Grin following her.

End of Chapter 3

Chapter 4 soon to follow!


	4. Chapter 4

"Dark Days...Chapter 4"

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mighty Ducks, the Walt Disney Company. I do not own Star Trek, Paramount, which is owned by Viacom does.

Chapter 4:

In another part of the Borg ship Wildwing was still searching for Mallory, unaware of what happened to her and Duke and Grin and not realizing that he was alone.

"Mallory, where are you?", said Wildwing. He began to wonder if maybe he should have gone with the others.

"Maybe we should have stuck together", said Wildwing to himself.

"Spreading out or one of us getting lost in this place is what got Nosedive in the situation he is now", said Wildwing. He couldn't stop thinking about his younger brother and couldn't keep from thinking that he failed him.

"Maybe something is happened to the others", thought Wildwing. That would be the end of everything, the team would be practically be destroyed with only him and Tanya left. At least Tanya was safe back at the Pond. But he still had to find a way out of this place. Wildwing turned the corner to another corridor filled with regeneration alcoves. Wildwing looked down towards the floor.

"I'll probably never get out of this place", said Wildwing, "and if I do I'll probably feel guilty for not trying to save the others, but I don't see anything left to do". Just then he looked up and saw what was once his brother Nosedive, now Borg drone 1 of 4 standing in front of him.

"You will come with us", said the assimilated Nosedive.

"No I won't, do you know where the others are?", said Wildwing.

"Questions are irrelevant", said Nosedive, "You will follow us".

"I don't think so", said Wildwing. He moved to run away from there. He moved to his right and found the assimilated Mallory, now Borg drone 1o 4 blocking his path.

"Oh no, Mallory", said Wildwing. He moved to his rear and saw Duke, now Borg Drone 3 of 4.

"You to Duke", said Wildwing. He tried his last available option, to the left but found the assimilated Grin, now Borg drone 4 of 4.

"Grin", said Wildwing. He realized that he was surrounded by those who used to be his friends. He was alone on that ship now. There was nothing he could do. Any weapons available to him were useless. He couldn't call for help from the outside. He realized that there was nothing he could do now. So he threw up his hands in fustration.

"All right, I know when I'm licked", said Wildwing finally acknowledging that there was nothing else to do , "I'll do whatever you say".

"We are the Borg", said Nosedive.

"You will be assimilated", said Mallory.

"Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own", said Duke.

"Resistance is Futile", added Grin.

"Follow us", said Nosedive. He led as Wildwing followed him to the primary assimilation chamber and surrounded by his assimilated brother and friends. He had been defeated. All he wanted to do was to be with is brother and friends. They arrived in the primary assimilation chamber. Wildwing looked to Nosedive for guidance on what to do next.

"What do I do?", asked Wildwing.

"Lay down on the table", said Nosedive. Wildwing did as he was told. The last thing he remembered is the primary cortical node being delivered into a port created above his right temple.

A few hours later. 5 regeneration alcoves stood with 5 Borg drones regenerating within them. The fifth one, the newly assimilated Wildwing, now Borg drone 5 of 5, fifth adjunct of Unimatrix 893 was reunited via the collective with his brother and his friends. While regenerating Wildwing decided to use his new interlink node to communicate with his brother.

"Nosedive, are you there?", said Wildwing.

"Yeah I'm here Wing what's up", said Nosedive.

"You where the first to be assimilated, what do you think of all this?", said Wildwing.

"Well it's kind of strange, but I kind of like it, you know there have been so many times in my life where I've been lonely but in the collective with the millions of voices and thoughts I don't feel lonely anymore"said Nosedive.

"What about assimilating other people, robbing their individualities from them doesn't that bother you?", said Wildwing.

"Well kind of, but I guess it all goes to the improvement of the group hole so I really don't object to it", said Nosedive.

"Yeah but are you aware of what you do when you carry out the collective's orders?", asked Wildwing.

"Yeah I am", said Nosedive.

"And how do you feel about it", asked Wildwing.

"Well first I really can't believe all the things I can do with all these implants in me", said Nosedive, " the collective gives me an order and peace that I never had in my life. But when I carry out my orders like assimilating someone I feel it's for the better of the collective so I feel good about it", finished Nosedive.

Wildwing decided to end the conversation there. He was disturbed by the change in his brother's behavior. What scared him more is that maybe he would feel that way before long.

So there they were. 5 out of the 6 mighty ducks were now Borg Drones, faithfully serving the Borg Collective in their quest to assimilate humanity. But to complete the team there was one other duck the collective knows about. Tanya, and the collective will be coming for her to.

End of Chapter 4.

Chapter 5 to follow!

Questions to ask yourself:

Will Tanya be able to save the others and stop the Borg single handedly?

Will Tanya fail and be assimilated?

Will Tanya flee and run in terror?


	5. Chapter 5

"Dark Days...Chapter 5"

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mighty Ducks, the Walt Disney Company does. I do not own Star Trek or the Borg, Paramount which is owned by Viacom does.

Chapter 5:

The Borg were beginning to set their plan in place. Their assimilation of the human race was gone. And with the assimilation of the 5 out of the six mighty ducks, it seemed clear to them that the threat they posed was eliminated. The cube then descended into the sky around Anaheim. They began to transport Borg drones on to the surface and into the city and as they went they injected their human victims with the needles that would eventually lead to their assimilation. At the forefront leading the Borg assault was the 5 assimilated mighty ducks. 1 of 5 (Nosedive), 2 of 5 (Mallory), 3 of 5 (Duke), 4 of 5 (Grin), and 5 of 5 (Wildwing). There was nothing to stop them. Any weapons the humans used against the Borg they quickly adapted to.

Meanwhile back at the pond Tanya had long finished working on the Migrator and was now watching what was going on outside on Drake One.

"It's really getting bad out there", said Tanya as she grew more nervous, "I really wish the others would get back here".

Just then the Drake One's screen flashed off, then on again, and finally off for good.

"Great, what a time for the power to go out", said Tanya. The power to the pond and to Drake One was cut as a result of the Borg cutting off the power to the city.

"I'm going to have to get the power back on if I'm going to see what is going on out there", said Tanya as she went to try to repair the system.

Meanwhile the Borg assault was now heading directly to the pond and leading them was the unimatrix consisting of the assimilated ducks and with their knowledge of how to get through any security systems gotten from their assimilation, they knew just how to enter.

Tanya was just working to get the power back on with an alternative energy source to power the computers. Then she heard the noise of the drones breaking through the door and moving about the building.

"Those things are in the building", said Tanya, "Now what am I going to do". She grabbed a nearby puck launcher and propped herself up against a computer panel and she could hear them getting closer.

"I guess this is it", Tanya said to herself as she pointed the puck launcher at the advancing column of Borg drones. Suddenly she could see them and she was shocked.

"Oh no, the others have been turned into those things", she said and in horror she fired upon the Borg drones, but the puck just bounced off the Borg Drone's shields.

"I guess there's nothing else to do", Tanya said as she tossed the puck launcher aside, just then her hand reached over the computer console and touched a button. It began to release a special chemical gas that was created to use against artificial intruders. Tanya realized what she released and quickly went down on the floor and got a gas mask from a locker.

"Well that's better", she said, "but wait a minute, something's happening to those things". She was right. The gas was having an effect on the Borg's implants and degrading them.

"It looks like the gas is taking them out", said Tanya. She slowly approached them as to be sure that they were not active.

"Maybe I can still help the others", said Tanya. She began to carry each assimilated duck to the lab to see if she could reverse the process. She only had a few hours if she was going to save them from the effects of the gas. One by one she was able to deactivate the implants and remove them from the ducks. She kept them sedated so they could rest. After a few hours she decided to wake them up.

She started with Wildwing.

"Oh, what happened", said Wildwing as he woke up.

"You were assimilated", said Tanya, "what can you remember?".

"I remember everything, but it's all a blur", said Wildwing. He helped her revive the others. First Mallory, then Duke, then Grin and finally Nosedive. When she woke him up, he had a different reaction.

"No, no don't take them away, I want them, I want that no", screamed Nosedive.

"Calm down Nosedive, everything's ok now", said Wildwing trying to comfort his brother.

"Yeah we're free now Nosedive", said Duke.

"Is it really, is it really ok?", asked Nosedive almost whimpering.

"Yes everything is fine", said Mallory.

"Grin why don't you help Dive to his room", said Wildwing.

"Sure, come on little friend you need your rest", said Grin as he helped Nosedive to his room.

"I don't like how Nosedive reacted, it kinda scares me", said Wildwing.

"Maybe it's just temporary", said Mallory.

"I'd like to think that", said Wildwing, " Tanya any way we could use that gas against the Borg?".

"Yeah I think so, but it would take a while to make enough of it", said Tanya.

"Then do it", said Wildwing. He then headed off to his room to rest.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dark Days... Chapter 6"

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, The Walt Disney Company does. I do not own Star Trek or the Borg, Paramount which is owned by Viacom does.

Chapter 6:

It had been several days since the Borg invasion and after the ducks found that the gas was able to stop the Borg the ducks had been able to drive the Borg to just outside Earth's atmosphere and were able to stop the Borg from assimilating earth, for a while that is.

"Tanya we need to find a way to use that gas against the Borg cube and stop them permanently", said Wildwing.

"I've been trying to find a way to mount a missile loaded with the gas to the Aerowing so that we can deliver it against the Borg", said Tanya.

"Yeah but how are we going to get it past their shields?", asked Mallory.

"We're going to have to lure the Borg into beaming it along with one of you onto the Borg cube", said Tanya.

"Yeah but what's to stop one of us from being assimilated again?", asked Duke.

"The decoy will have a little gun that is equipped with the gas to fend of any Borg that might try to assimilate them, then when the weapon is deployed the decoy will be beamed out of the cube", said Tanya.

"Sounds good, now we just need a little luck", said Wildwing, "By the way what's been up with Nosedive?".

"Last time I saw him he had returned from the mall and was resting in his room", said Grin.

"He's really been resting a lot lately", said Duke.

"Well the effects of the assimilation hit him the hardest", said Tanya.

"I just hope he'll be ok", said Wildwing.

Meanwhile in Nosedive's room, Nosedive was in bed sleeping. Suddenly he began to twitch and move nervously. He began to sweat. He was having a nightmare. Something was scaring him. He kept twisting and turning until he couldn't bare it any more and he woke up and sat up".

"Oh, it was only a nightmare", said Nosedive, "Or was it?". Nosedive remembered it and how he felt. He then made a decision. Nosedive got up and walked out of his quarters. He sneaked down to where the Duck cycles were and took of on one.

The ducks were in the lab when the Drake One alarm sounded that one of the cycles were missing. The ducks raced to see what had happened.

"It looks like someone has taken a duck cycle", said Mallory.

"But who, where all here and Nosedive's in his room, at least I think he is", said Wildwing.

"I'll go check", said Duke. Duke raced off towards Nosedive's room. He found the door open and went in. He looked around but couldn't see Nosedive anywhere. Duke raced back to tell the others.

"Nosedive's not in his room", said Duke.

"He must have been the one who took the cycle", said Tayna, "but why".

"I don't know but I'm going to follow him", said Wildwing. He went and took off on another duck cycle after his brother.

Meanwhile Nosedive was racing towards Anaheim's biggest park. He was fueled by fear and nervousness. He was trying to access the Proximity transceiver, one of the implants that Tanya was unable to remove from him, to transmit a single to the collective. Behind him Wildwing had finally found Nosedive and was trying to him.

"Nosedive, what's going on?", yelled Wildwing but Nosedive was to far down the road to here him. Finally Nosedive reached the park. He dismounted the cycle and climbed up a small hill. Wildwing finally arrived at the park and walked over to where Nosedive was.

"Nosedive what's going on, why did you take one of the cycles?", said Wildwing. Nosedive heard him and he aimed his puck launcher at his brother.

"You stay where you are Wing, I don't want to hurt you", said Nosedive. Wildwing could tell that he was very nervous.

"Nosedive no one's going to hurt anybody, now just calm down", said Wildwing. Just then 3 figures transported down to the surface of the hill where Nosedive was. They were three Borg drones.

"Nosedive, get away from there Nosedive", yelled Wildwing. But it was too late. Nosedive and the three Borg drones had already transported back to the Borg cube. Wildwing couldn't finger out what would make Nosedive do this. He got on the Duck cycle and went back to figure things out.

Back on the Borg cube, Nosedive followed the three Borg drones to the primary assimilation chamber. Once there, the collective spoke to him in it's unison voice.

"Welcome back 1 of 1", said the collective.

"It's good to be back", said Nosedive. Nosedive let the Borg drones surrounding him guide him to the table for his re-assimilation. He lay down on the table. The first implant that was re-attached was the primary cortical node, and as the assimilation process proceeded Nosedive felt more calm and peaceful than he ever had in his life. A few hours later his re-assimilation was complete. 1 of 1 (Nosedive) stood up and per the orders of the collective, restated his designation.

"We are 1 of 1, quartinary adjunct of unimatrix 893, our primary function is to service the collective", said 1 of 1. He then proceeded down the corridor and accessed his regeneration alcove. While Nosedive regenerated he felt peaceful and relaxed. He was back, back where he thought he belonged.

End of Chapter 6

Chapter 7 soon to come!


	7. Chapter 7

"Dark Days... Chapter 7"

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks, the Walt Disney Company does. I do not own Star Trek or any related things, Paramount does.

Chapter 7:

On the Borg Cube...

The Borg collective was preparing new plans. Since there assimilation of earth was foiled by the ducks at the last moment, they had decided on a new target, found by drawing on the knowledge gained when the ducks were assimilated. The collective sent a message to 1of 1 (Nosedive) to proceed to the primary assimilation chamber. Nosedive heard and exited his regeneration alcove and proceeded down the corridor to the primary assimilation chamber.

Meanwhile Wildwing just arrived back at the pond.

"Hey Wildwing, where's Nosedive?", asked Mallory.

"I don't know what happened really", said Wildwing in a defeated tone of voice, "I followed Nosedive on the cycle to the park, then I watched as he climbed a hill and it looked like he was waiting for something".

"Why didn't you do something?", asked Duke.

"Hey had his puck launcher aimed at me and threatened to fire if I took another step", said Wildwing.

"I can't believe that he would do something like that", said Tanya.

"Well he sure did, then I managed to convince him to put it down, then a group of Borg drones transported down and took Nosedive with them".

"Do you know where they took him?", asked Grin.

"I can only assume they took him back to the Borg cube, but really troubles me is that he seemed to go willingly", said Wildwing.

"You shouldn't believe that", said Mallory.

"I don't know it's just so weird", said Wildwing.

"It could be a reaction to his assimilation that Nosedive had", said Tanya.

"We all had a similar reaction, but for some reason Nosedive's was different", said Duke.

"I think maybe we should go after him", said Grin.

"It looks like that it's the only alternative we have, lets go", said Wildwing. He and the other ducks piled into the Aerowing and took off in search of the Borg cube.

meanwhile back on the Borg cube...

Nosedive arrived at the assimilation chamber.

"We require your assistance in preparing to assimilate species 9827", said the collective's unified voice. Borg drone 1 of 1 (Nosedive) was unfamiliar with the designation so he searched his data files. He found it.

"Species 9827 is the Borg designation of the race of Ducks that populate the planet named Puckworld", said 1 of 1.

"We require your assistance in their assimilation", said the collective.

"Agreed, assimilation of species 9827 will add to our goal of perfection", said 1 of 1. With that Borg drone 1 of 1 along with other drones began preparing the assimilation chamber for a mass assimilation.

Meanwhile the Aerowing was looking for the cube.

"I don't understand how a ship that big could be so hard to find", said Mallory.

"Remember keep on the look for anything cube shaped", said Wildwing. Grin looked over at the viewer.

"Does that qualify", Grin said as she pointed out the Borg cube to the attention of the others.

"That's it, now we have to get in close so they'll beam us over to the cube", said Wildwing.

"That's great, but what happens if they try and assimilate us again", said Duke.

"Remember the gas that stopped the drones in the Pond, I managed to convert it into a portable hand device", said Tanya.

"As always you thing of everything", said Wildwing.

"I try", said Tanya. The others all got their devices. Just then they found a green glow in the room.

"This is it ducks, hang on", said Wildwing, as they were beamed over to the Borg cube. They soon found themselves in the middle of a Borg corridor.

"It looks like the drones aren't interested in us", said Grin.

"Yeah, but that may change", said Wildwing, "We're going to look all over this cube for Nosedive and bring him back, and we'll do it together". He led the team in searching the corridors and looking at every drone to see if it may be Nosedive.

Meanwhile the Borg cube fired a beam directly in front of it. It opened a dimensional portal to the destination the collective had targeted, Puckworld. The cube then moved into the dimensional portal and it closed behind it. Inside the cube the ducks could feel it as the cube started to move.

"What was that?", said Duke.

"It seems like the cube started moving", said Mallory.

"The only question is where?", said Wildwing as they continued there search for Nosedive.

End of Chapter 7.

Chapter 8 soon to come.

Author's note:

I have recently noticed that there are very few reviews of my story. I attribute it to you not liking my story and not wanting to hurt my feelings, but if any of you like it at all, please give me a review. And I know my fanfics are not that good, but nothing to harsh. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dark Days Chapter 8"

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, the Walt Disney Company does. I do not own Star Trek or any related properties, it is owned by Paramount.

Chapter 8:

The Borg cube was moving through the dimensional portal. It's destination, Puckworld. It's goal, to assimilate it's entire population into the collective. Inside the cube the ducks were busy searching for Nosedive.

"We've been searching for hours now and haven't found any trace of Nosedive", said Mallory.

"We don't have a choice, we're here and we probably won't be able to get out", said Wildwing.

"I wonder where this cube is going?", asked Duke.

"Maybe it's going to try to assimilate earth again", said Tanya.

"It might, but it might be going somewhere else", said Wildwing.

"It would seem logical, since the Borg seem to not be able to adapt to the gas, it will go somewhere else", said Grin.

"Yeah, and taking us with it", said Duke. The ducks rounded the corner of a Borg corridor and saw a drone standing by a Borg computer. It looked like it was accessing data.

"I think that drone looks very familiar don't you?", said Mallory.

"It may be Nosedive re-assimilated", said Wildwing, "let's approach it, but slowly". The ducks slowly approached the drone. It finished accessing the Borg computer and it turned and the ducks got a better look at it.

"It is Nosedive", said Tanya.

"Nosedive can you hear us, Nosedive?", said Wildwing as he tried to communicate with his brother.

"It's no use Wildwing, he's doing what the collective is ordering him to do", said Grin. The Borg drone formerly known as Nosedive moved out of the ducks' path and down the corridor until the ducks could no longer see him.

"We have to follow him and get him back to earth", said Wildwing.

"Wait a minute Wildwing, maybe this is where Nosedive belongs", said Duke.

"No, I could never accept that", said Wildwing.

"He could be right, the collective offers him order and discipline that he never really had in his life, that could be his attraction to it", said Grin.

"No, we can't abandon him, besides when we end up where ever this cube is taking us he and all the other drones on this cube will assimilate others, I don't think I could live with that and I don't think you could either", said Wildwing to the other team members.

"He's right", said Mallory.

"Yeah, if we can do anything to stop the Borg from assimilating others than we need to do it", said Tanya.

"I guess we're all with you Wildwing", said Duke.

"Good", said Wildwing. Grin walked over to a Borg computer on the wall. She began to try to retrieve information from it.

"What are you doing Grin", said Wildwng.

"I'm trying to get information on what the Borg may be up to, maybe we can find where this cube is going and who, if they are, going to assimilate", said Grin.

"How can you read their language?", asked Tanya

"When we were Borg, we learned how to access the computer s and to understand their language, even though we're no longer Borg, I found that we can still understand it enough to access their computers", said Grin

"What can you find?", said Wildwing. Grin looked at the screen and she found it. She turned her head toward Wildwing and he didn't like the worried look on his face.

"This cube has entered a dimensional portal and is heading for... Puckworld", Grin said.

"Puckworld, how could they know about Puckworld", said Wildwing.

"They must have found out through their assimilation of all of us earlier", said Grin.

"But they would need very advanced technology to get there wouldn't they?", said Duke.

"Yes, but we've seen the Borg and they have technology that is so advanced it is beyond our understanding", said Tanya.

"We've got to stop them somehow, we can't let them assimilate our home world", said Mallory.

"We're going to do something, and I think the key to stopping them we can get if we can get to Nosedive and the primary assimilation chamber", said Wildwing, "follow me". The ducks were puzzled as to what Wildwing had in mind, but they followed him. It appeared to them that Wildwing thinks that Nosedive is in the primary assimilation chamber, and that somehow if they can access him, they can find a way to stop it before everyone on Puck world becomes a Borg drone.

End of Chapter 8

Chapter 9 soon to come.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dark Days Chapter 9"

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, the Walt Disney Company does. I do not own Star Trek or any related properties, CBS-Paramount Televison does.

Chapter 9:

The ducks were inside the Borg cube and following Wildwing to where the primary assimilation chamber was.

"Hey Wildwing, if you got a plan I wish you'd tell us", said Duke.

"Don't worry, once we get there I'll tell you", said Wildwing. They continued down the endless corridors.

In the primary assimilation chamber Borg drone 1 of 1 (Nosedive) stood looking at the view screen. The cube then came out of the dimensional portal and arrived. The planet that Nosedive was now looking at was Puckworld. And he and the collective were busy planning the unknowing population's assimilation.

The ducks could feel the Borg cube come to a stop.

"I think the Cube has stopped", said Tanya,

"Then we must be at Puckworld", said Grin.

"All right let's keep moving", said Wildwing, "The chamber is just around the corner".

"How do you remember where it is?", said Tanya.

"When I was assimilated, I remembered every detail and corridor of the ship, I guess I just remember it", said Wildwing, "speaking of remembering here we are". The ducks stopped just outside the door of the assimilation chamber.

"So what's this plan of yours Wildwing?", said Mallory.

"I think we should try to get a hold of Nosedive and then...", Wildwing hesitated.

"And then what?", said Duke.

"Well I really hadn't thought about it after we got a hold of him", said Wildwing.

"You mean you were just going to let us go in there and take and you didn't plan what happened next", said Mallory.

"Well I really thought maybe Tanya could think of something", said Wildwing. Everyone then turned and looked at Tanya.

"Well Tanya", said Grin.

"Actually I think I do have something, once we get a hold of Nosedive maybe we can gain access to the collective through his subspace transceiver", said Tanya.

"But what would we do when we got access to the collective", said Duke.

"Maybe we can send a signal to the other drones on this cube to go regenerate in their alcoves", said Tanya.

"What would that do?", said Mallory.

"Well from what I've noticed the Borg collective as a whole is very powerful, so powerful that it requires all of them together for this ship to function, so maybe if they all regenerate we could by some time to do something to deactivate them" , said Tanya.

"Sounds like a long shot but it's all we have", said Wildwing. "Let's go". The ducks took out their portable devices with the strange gas and burst into the chamber. Mallory and Duke took the right angle of the room and Tanya and Grin took the left to cover Wildwing as he went for Nosedive. Nosedive heard Wildwing coming and he turned to confront him.

"Nosedive your coming with us", said Wildwing. Nosedive was resisting and trying to get Wildwing off of him, but Wildwing took out a sedative device given to him by Mallory earlier.

"Sorry Nosedive, but I have no choice", said Wildwing. He pressed the device into Nosedive's neck and he limped into Wildwing's arms. The other ducks were busy fighting off the drones in the chamber as they were advancing on them.

"I've got Nosedive let's go", said Wildwing. He quickly exited the chamber with Nosedive in his arms and with the ducks providing cover until they too exited the chamber. Wildwing led the ducks to a closed off part of the cube. Then he set Nosedive against a wall.

"All right Tanya lets see what you can do", said Wildwing. Tanya began to work. She began to use her tools to tap into the subspace receiver that was embedded just below Nosedive's neck.

"Can you access it Tanya?" said Wildwing.

"I think I can", said Tanya, "there that's it, I'm in". Tanya has accessed the collective via Nosedive's link with it.

"Can you signal the drones to regenerate?", said Wildwing.

"Just a minute I think, yes I got it", said Tanya.

"Are they responding to the command", said Duke.

"Yes they are, there all going to their regeneration alcoves", said Tanya.

"Good now what's the next step?" said Mallory.

"We should try to deactivate the drones", said Tanya.

"Can you do that via the collective link?", said Wildwing.

"I think so just give me some time", said Tanya, "there that's it they're all deactivated" . Just then Nosedive began to shake.

"What's wrong with Nosedive?", said Wildwing.

"His link to the collective has been severed when I activated it, his body is beginning to reject the other Borg implants, we need to get him some medical attention right away", said Tanya.

"Well is there any more threat from the Borg?", asked Grin.

"I don't think so", said Tanya.

"Hey everyone, since we are where we are let's go take a look at the view screen", said Wildwing. He led the ducks into the assimilation chamber. Deactivated drones littered the floor. On the view screen they saw Puck world, the place they had been longing to see for so long.

"It's Puck world", said Wildwing.

"It still looks the same", said Duke.

"Yeah, maybe we could go down there and make sure everything is ok", said Tanya.

"Maybe we shouldn't", said Tanya.

"She's right, with all the time we've spent on earth, Puck World just doesn't seem like home anymore", said Grin.

"Grin's right, we need to go back to earth, somehow it feels like home now", said Wildwing.

"But just how are we going to do that?", asked Mallory.

"I don't know but we had better do it soon, Nosedive needs to get medical attention or he may die", said Wildwing.

End of Chapter 9.

Chapter 10 soon to come.


End file.
